The Heart of a Child
by Shipping Princess
Summary: Hermaphrodite!harry. Adopted!harry. Sub!harry. Abused!harry. Neglected!harry. Powerful!harry. Good!dark side. Light side bashing. Abusive!vernon. Mpreg. Harry is the child of Magic named Aster. That's all you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

Lily and James Potter were desperate. They wanted a child, and this was the only option. This child would be the most precious thing in their lives since finding each other. This ritual would give them their child they had always longed for.

So they stood strong in the circle of pure white chalk in the basement of their villa in Rome, hands clasped and ready. This was the only time it would work. One chance was all they got.

"Magicae orbis, ut nobis concedas in corde pueri, anima columbae, mente angeli desuper ens in potentia magnae largire nostris flos." As Lily chanted, James had poured a red potion into a bowl, followed soon by a white one, and finally a purple liquid. They put it onto an alter and waited, holding hands in suspense, hoping it to work.

When the husband and wife were about to lose hope, a bright light shown and there was a powerful ringing in their ears. As the light soon faded, a cry of a babe was heard and soon an image of the wailing child came into view. Lily gasped and looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, though a bright smile shown in her beautiful face. James beamed back and nodded to the small child on the alter.

She rushed over quickly and picked up the naked infant, cradling it to her chest. James came and stood next to her noticing a small white object on the alter next to where the infant originally had been.

Lily and James,

Please take good care of my child. I wish you the best. I only send this letter to inform you just how special this babe is. I do not have a gender, therefor neither does this child. I have taken pity and made it so that he, for that is the form in which he has come to you in, and made it so he can change between genders at will, though you may prefer to make him a fake birth certificate, or at least put a powerful glamour over the real one so he appears a real boy. His real name is Aster(1)(in honor of both Lily's adoptive family and biological family(2))Daniel Magicae.

Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Translations: Magic of Earth, to upon us grant the heart of a child, soul of a dove, mind of an angel from above, in a being of great power grant to us our little flower.**

**Language: Latin**

**1: 'Aster' is Greek for star, as well as a flower. I thought Aster did a great job of honoring both the Black tradition of naming children for stars and the Evans tradition of naming children for flowers.**

**2: This will be explained later.**

**Word count: 464**

**Warnings: Mpreg(later), Slash(sort of), good!dark side, Dumbles, Ginny, Molly, and Ron bashing, bad language, (don't know if this is really a warning)no smut or lemons, though maybe some innuendoes, Severitus, abusive!dursleys, hermaphrodite!harry, sweet!adorable!harry, sub!harry**

**Requests: Who should Aster be with? **

**-Note: He has to be the sub.**

**Should Aster be some sort of magical creature?**

**-Note: He is already a supernatural being.**

**Should I bash anyone else, namely Hermione?**

**Choices I have come up with:**

**Seamus F.**

**Neville L.**

**Tom R. Jr.**

**OMC**

**Other male character from other fandom(look on my profile for my fandoms list or ask me)**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was bound to a head stone. He struggled against the binds but his small body could do nothing to help. He was very small, come to think of it. Maybe he could slip out of the binds. And just twist the right way aaaand there! He was free.

"Where are you going, Potter?" A silky voice said from behind him. He turned around slowly to see Voldemort(looking only a few years older the Tom Riddle from the diary)staring right at him.

"To get away from you." Harry said with a sneer before turning back around to make his way to the cup and Cedric.

"Why are you so small, boy?" Voldemort demanded. He observed the boy. Thin, too thin. Certainly too short for his age. His shirt slipped just a bit showing a mark on his back. Voldemort drew his conclusion quickly. Neglect and abuse.

"Why do you care?" Harry shot back still heading away from the man.

"Because no one should harm any child." Voldemort sent apparated to just behind Harry then gripped his shoulder.

Harry turned around to show a sad face. "It was my fault, I was bad."

"That does not warrant this reaction. You have been abused and neglected, have you not?"

"No one's noticed before." Harry whispered sadly staring at his feet.

"You will be staying with me. You will not go back to whomever you lived with before." Voldemort declared then turned slightly to see Wormtail cradling his stump. "Wormtail!" Peter Pettigrew came forward, whimpering.

"Y-yes, master?" The rat animagus asked.

"Avada kadavra." Voldemort said, pointing his wand at Wormtail, and the tell-tale green light flashes then Wormtail is on the ground with a mighty thump, unseeing eyes staring blankly into the night.

Voldemort transfigured the rat's body to look like he was Harry. Voldemort held a hand out to the small fourteen-year-old, who placed his own hand in the much bigger being's offered appendage. Said larger being made a small slice in his skin then chanted something in Latin while holding Harry's hand over Wormtail.

Voldemort levitated Wormtail's body over next to Cedric's, then levitated both of their hands so they each touched the Triwizard Cup.

"Come. You shall stay with me until you are at least seventeen. I shall teach in the ways of being my heir and you shall never suffer as you have again." Voldemort declared then walked away from where the two bodies once were. Harry decided to follow and hurried after the man.

'-._.-'-._.-'

The first month Harry spent with Voldemort was quite uncomfortable. The two still were awkward, knowing they were once enemies due to Dumbledore's manipulations. Voldemort made the first step and told Harry to call him Marvolo, Voldemort was a mouthful as well as the mad man to kill Harry's parents. In return, Harry told Voldemort to call him Harry instead of Potter as Voldemort had still been calling him.

It wasn't until the second month that either tried for another moment of bonding, though this time it was Harry who made the first step. Looking back on it now, that was probably the first thing to kick start their familial relationship, not when Marvolo told Harry to call him as such.

-._.-._.-FLASHBACK-._.-._.-

"They never liked me." Harry stated as he and Marvolo were in said man's study, Harry simply reading by the fire as Marvolo did 'Lordy Business' as Harry had dubbed it.

"What?" Marvolo asked, taking off his glasses and looking up at the boy who had his book in his lap and was fiddling with his thumbs, refusing to make eye contact.

"The Dursley's. They never liked me. Maybe it wasn't so much a matter of not liking me, rather not liking my magic. I remember Vernon would tell me he would beat the freakishness out of me if he had to, and he very well tried his damnedest.

"I think I was three when I got my first beating. I don't remember exactly why, but I think it had something to do with a broken plate and accidental magic. I would wake at 4:00 AM to tidy whatever mess was left out from after I was sent to my cupboard, which was where I slept, then make breakfast at 6:00 so it would be on the table by 7:00, which was when Vernon would come down to eat. Dudley would come down around 8:00 in his pajamas. He would eat a little over a third of the large breakfasts I would cook, while Vernon would eat et least half and Petunia would get whatever was left.

"Vernon would then leave for work at a drilling plant called Grunnings. Petunia would have a list of chores for me to have finished by dinner or I would get an extra harsh beating that evening. I would work inside, keeping the house perfect then make Dudley and Petunia lunch, getting a piece of bread and a small glass of water if I was lucky. I would then clean the dishes and whatever mess Dudley had made that day. I would then go into the fenced-in backyard and would make the lawn and back-garden perfect.

"After I had finished in the back I would make dinner and have it on the table by the time Vernon got home. He would continue on to try to beat the freakishness out of me then leave in my cupboard. Petunia would get me up at 10:00 to finish the front yard as the neighbors would all be inside with their curtains closed by that time. I would finish around 11:30. Then it would start all over again." By the Tim Harry had finished this story, Marvolo was seething. On the inside of course, he did not want to scare Harry.

When Marvolo had finally reined in his emotions, he noticed Harry was shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks. Marvolo gracefully raised himself from his chair then made his way over to the crying boy. He sat on the large chair next to Harry as he was so small he barely took up any of the chair with his tiny body. Marvolo swiftly pulled Harry into his lap and cradled him there, allowing him to sob into the Dark Lord's shoulder as he clutched with his delicate hands at Marvolo's robes.

When his sobs had finally subsided into hiccups and sniffles he continued to finish the small bit left I his story,"When my Hogwarts letter came, they put me into Dudley's second room and lightened up on me, but when I came back from first year, I got a letter from the Ministry saying I couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts. The Dursley's then became rougher than ever and whenever I was thee it was as it was before my letter again. And that's how it was."

The Dursley's disappeared later that week.

.-'-.-' FLASHBACK.-'-.-'-.

For that point on, Marvolo and Harry only continued to bond leading us to now, two years later with Marvolo now being called 'dad' by Harry(which, actually started as a joke, but that story is not in this story.), Marvolo being the only real father-figure Harry ever had.

**Word Count: 1211**

**Translations: None**

**Decisions for requests in Chapter One:**

**This is now a PJO/HP crossover.**

**Pairings: [Main:] Nico D./Harry P./Will S.; Luke C./Percy J.; [Side:] Frank Z./Leo V./Hazel L.; Piper M./Reyna A. R. A.**

**Warnings: Mpreg(later), Slash(sort of), good!dark side, Dumbles, Ginny, Molly, and Ron bashing, bad language, (don't know if this is really a warning)no smut or lemons, though maybe some innuendoes, Fatherly!Voldemort, abusive!dursleys, hermaphrodite!harry, sweet!adorable!harry, sub!harry, sub!percy, bad!annabeth, good!luke, crossover pairing, abusive!gabe, abused!percy, slightly ooc!will**

**I might get will wrong, but May a Chance(on ), otherwise known as Iggie, told me he's basically like Apollo without the haikus or sun chariot, real gentle, but also slightly bossy and protective. I'm not a big shipper of Solangelo, but Iggie is, and she is amazing, so I'll trust her. Any other advice on Will's character is welcome.**

**Smiles and laughs,**

**SP**

**Post Script: I'll try to update more often, but I like my chapters to at least have 1000 words. Last chapter was the only exception because that was more of a prologue.**

**Post Post Script: Please review! I love my readers' input, and I will always try to respond.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marvolo had killed Draco Malfoy for Harry. it was a justified death in Marvolo's mind. In Harry's it was just plain murder.

Yes, Draco had insulted him and claimed he was supposed to be Voldemort's heir, but personally, Harry didn't think Draco was worth the death of another wizard. Harry hated violence, but it was unavoidable in the middle of a war, he accepted that, but he hated unnecessary deaths.

Marvolo claimed he had it coming after he had continued his onslaught of insults directed at Harry, even after he gave direct orders.

That leads us to where we are now: Harry's sixteenth birthday being spent with him crying curled in his bed, having locked his door. No one thought to try alohomora. That is, except his pseudo-mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, and although he thought of Rudolphus more as a funny uncle along with his brother, Rabastan, than a father, Bellatrix was in love with him, despite popular belief that it was an arranged marriage.

Getting off track, Bellatrix had made her way into Harry's purple-colored room. she sat on his bed where she saw the small lump that could only be the boy she thought son.

"Come here, darling." Bellatrix invited and Harry whimpered pitifully then through himself into her arms.

"Why is he so mean?" Harry whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder, sobbing harder.

"I don't know, ma douce une, I don't know." Bellatrix whispered back, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

Harry cried for a while longer until his sobs subsided into small hiccups and sniffles. He looked up at her, green eyes glowing in the dark room, especially now that he had gotten his eyes fixed so he didn't need those horrid glasses anymore.

"All better?" Bellatrix asked softly and Harry nodded back with one more sniffle. Mrs. Lestrange smiled down at him then pulled him up,"Now lets get you all dolled up for your party. Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oh well, just pretend you're surprised when everyone jumps out and screams at you, am I right, chère enfant?"

Harry giggled as Bellatrix dragged him over to his black vanity for a house elf to do his now long hair. While the house elf, Pinky, worked on his hair, Bellatrix sauntered off to find him some good clothes in Harry's large closet.

When both girls had finished with him, he had his hair in soft curls and two front pieces made into small braids, holding the hair back as Ravenclaw's diadem(1)was perched delicately on his head. He was wearing a soft blue outer robe that was left open, showing his dark purple tunic that was so long that it only just covered his butt. He wore a pair of black leggings, and even though he had added weight since coming to live in Slytherin Manor, he was still thin and nothing adults nor teenagers would fit him, even the XXS sized clothes.

Harry now stood staring at his reflection, Bellatrix and Pinky both beaming in pride behind him. He had come so far in the past year.

"You ready, chère papillon?" Bellatrix asked with a soft smile and Harry nodded, smiling(though a touch of his previous distress shined through still).

With that, they left for the parlor, where the party was being held. When they walked in there was a yell of "SURPRISE!", but then Harry was curled on the floor almost as soon as it happened with Marvolo by his side in the Sam moment.

"Harry? Një i dashur? Are you alright?" The Dark Lord's hands fluttered about around him, checking Harry for injuries.

"Yelling." Was the almost silent whisper Marvolo got in return for his worries, though it made him slightly more worried, but at least he now knew the problem.

"No more yelling, no one will be yelling anymore." The older parselmouth tried to reassure the boy to his best ability,"Come, pak lule, we must paricipate in your party, Rabastin, Rudolphus, the house elves, and Bella went to all of the trouble of planning it and making it happen. Just for you." Harry hesitantly nodded then uncurled and latched onto Marvolo's neck as he sat up. The Dark Lord picked up Harry and carried him towards the dinner table for the feast the elves had prepared then laid out.

?-._.-._.-RIDING THE MYSTICAL TIME-SKIPPING DRAGON-._.-._.-?

Harry was brushing through his wavy, waist-length hair in an attempt to stave off sleep after the emotionally and physically draining day to keep up his little tradition of staying awake until midnight(he knew he usually did it the night before his birthday, but he had forgotten the date as he now had no need to remember anything of dates other than what season it was). Suddenly there was a popping noise and two letters appeared, one with 'Harry' on it in perfectly formed letters, the other with 'Aster' on it in elegant script.

Harry cautiously opened the letter with his name on it. The words were in the same font as

_Hello, Harry._

_I am Lily Potter neé Evans-Black. If this letter is with you now, that means James and I have died, for that we are so sorry. You have probably been told we are your parents. This is not untrue, you are ours by adoption, but technically you only have one parent: Magic. No, not the power wizards have been graced with, Magic the being. Only the most ancient wizarding families know of its existence. _

_You see, you were formed on July 31, 1999 at exactly midnight. From 11:00 to 12:00 PM on July 31 is the only time Magic can take on a corporeal form in this dimension. When I say 'this dimension', I mean that Magic is from another dimension called Majikku. In Majikku, Magic regenerates the power she lets out once a year on the only day it has a corporeal form, this power has the allotted hour in which Magic has a corporeal form to grace a child inside the womb of a human. Whatever power that has not found a host sinks into the earth for the power that has graced a child to draw from it when that power is running low. _

_Back to the point. Well, first I should probably have said that Magic does not have a gender, so you technically do not either, making you the first magical hermaphrodite. Magic did not want you to be ostracized by other children for this so, you can change between genders. _

_The reason why I explained the power Magic gives off in the second paragraph is because 1999 was a year there was a blue moon July 31, meaning Magic had excess power this year. It was the perfect opportunity, so we did a ritual that called upon Magic to grant us a child. You are that child as you have probably figured out._

_You may have noticed I said my former last name was Evans-Black. I am Sirius' long lost twin. You see, Dumbledore stole me from the Blacks and put me into a muggle orphanage where I was then adopted by the Evans. Maybe you have heard that James' mother was Dorea Black. My father was Orion Black, and those two were only distant cousins a couple times removed, so my relationship with James was not incest._

_Your real name is Aster Daniel Magicae. Aster is Greek for star and a flower, as well as a fine gender neutral name. I like it because it fits both of my family's name traditions and was the name given to you by Magic._

_Good bye, dear,_

_Lily Lynx Potter neé Evans-Black_

Harry smiled down at the letter. He briefly wondered if he could change into a girl and the next thing he knew, he felt his chest become heavier and his bones shifting. He felt his package retract into his body and was soon about an inch shorter than his original height of 5' 2". His hair grew down to his thighs and became slightly curlier. He looked down to see he was a she. He had already had a feminine body, so that didn't change much other than the obvious loss and gain of other body parts.

Harry, er, Aster opted for checking the mirror later in favor of reading the second letter.

_My dearest child_

_I am Magic. I can't tell you much and I suppose Lily has already explained everything to you._

_This letter is a dimensional Portkey. It will activate at 1:00 AM on August 1, 2015. It will bring you here(to Majikku)regardless of if you are touching it or how far you are from it. You should also know it is indestructible._

_When you get here, you will likely pass out from the exhaustion this form of travel has caused you. You should only be here for an hour if all goes well. I will be doing a knowledge transfer. A knowledge transfer is when someone gives you their knowledge, as you may have assumed. I shall slow it down so the knowledge comes to you slowly over the next two weeks._

_After I have finished the transfer, you will next be in a place called Camp Half-Blood. There will be people there who will help you come out of your shell including one of your childhood friends, a couple of your present friends, and your mates, which I assume you know what those are from when you were learning of magical creatures._

_One more thing. Because you are a magical hermaphrodite, you have a womb, meaning you are able to become pregnant in either form, so use protection._

_I suggest you say goodbye to your loved ones because I do not think you will be seeing them for a long time._

_Magic_

Aster thought about being male again and changed back into his original form before rushing off to find Marvolo and the Lestrange's.

?-._.-._.-RIDING THE MYSTICAL TIME-SKIPPING DRAGON-._.-._.-?

He had found them. It took him about 15 minutes, but he found them. By now he had only 45 minutes to say goodbye and pack. He didn't know how to tell them so he just made temporary duplicates of the letters and handed them to the people he considered family.

"Harry, er, Aster? Are you okay with this?" Marvolo asked, tears glimmering in his eyes as a couple drops leaked from the brothers' eyes while Bellatrix was sobbing.

"No. I want to stay here, with you guys." Aster said dejectedly.

"And we want you here with us, but maybe this will be better for you. Let's go pack you up and we will discuss how to stay in contact." Marvolo suggested and everyone agreed sadly.

In the end, Aster had a large four compartment trunk with a shrinking charm on it on his charm bracelet he had received from Bellatrix for his birthday. On the bracelet there was also a shrunken dagger, bow, sword, arrows, shield, and another trunk that only had two compartments: I've filled with money and the other filled with books. In the four compartment trunk it was more like rooms rather than compartments. There was a bedroom that looked fairly similar to his one at Slytherin Manor and had both a large closet filled with his clothes and accessories and a ensuite bathroom. Another of the rooms was a large library that combined with his books in his other trunk could probably at least rival the Hogwarts library if not beat it. The third room was a kitchen stocked to the brim with food and supplies. The last room was an indoor garden that was large and had a good sized pool/pond where he could sit by if he wanted. The garden even had a few harmless animals like bunnies, a unicorn, and even a couple magical tree nymphs(these are like fairies, but have to stay near the tree that they live in and are more inclined tree-related magic than fairies who have an affinity for just anything natural in general).

By 12:50 Aster was hugging all of them profusely and everyone was crying. Aster had just pulled away from Marcolo when there was whooshing noise and then Aster was gone.

**Word count: 2062**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO/HOO**

**(1): Ravenclaw's Diadem changes shape to fit the user's personality in this story. Harry's is a black, silver, and purple tiara. It's small and does not qualify as a crown, so it's a tiara, mainly because I imagine Harry as Feminine.**

**Translations: [Ma douce une-My sweet one; chère enfant-dear child; chère papillon-dear butterfly]; {Një i dashur-My dear; pak lule-little flower}; (Majikku-Magic)**

**Languages: [French]; {Albanian}; (Japanese)**

**This is now a PJO/HP crossover.**

**Pairings: [Main:] Nico D./Harry P./Will S.; Luke C./Percy J.; [Side:] Frank Z./Leo V./Hazel L.; Piper M./Reyna A. R. A.**

**Warnings: Mpreg(later), Slash(sort of), good!dark side, Dumbles, Weasley, and Hermione bashing, bad language, (don't know if this is really a warning)no smut or lemons, though maybe some innuendoes, Fatherly!Voldemort, motherly!bellatrix, abusive!dursleys, hermaphrodite!harry, sweet!adorable!harry, sub!harry, sub!percy, bad!annabeth, good!luke, crossover pairing, abusive!gabe, abused!percy, slightly ooc!will(sort of)**

**Request:**

**I need a few OCs, give me some ideas. Here's what I need:**

**Age, birth date, appearance, name, BF/GF(not required), creature or godly parent, relation to characters/how the met Aster, backstory, personality.**

**Next chapter: Aster goes to CHB and meets some friends and an old friend!**

**A/N: Hullo, darlings! **

**I am going to try to update at least once a week if my story continues to be this popular. And if you people REVIEW/COMMENT! I love hearing my readers' opinions.**

**Smiles and laughs,**

**SP**


	4. Chapter 4

Aster awoke in a silent, bright white room. He slowly sat up and looked around to see he was in an infirmary.

"Oh, good." Aster jumped and turned around to see a boy with golden hair. He looked maybe a year older then Aster and was definitely more muscled. The boy had cerulean blue eyes and seemed about 6' 3", over a foot taller than Aster's 5' 1". "You're awake." The boy continued.

Aster simply nodded and looked away to watch himself fiddle with a loose string on the white blanket that was pooled around his lower half.

"My name's Will. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." The boy-Will offered with a bright smile and when Aster didn't respond, he continued,"What's your name?" Aster looked around for a pen and paper.

When he finally found a small notebook and a pen on the bedside table, he wrote 'Aster'.

"Well, Aster I'll explain to you Camp Half-Blood-unless you already know what it is...?" When Aster didn't show any change from the confused look(that Will personally thought was utterly adorable), Will continued,"Camp Half-Blood is a place for demigods. Demigods, in case you don't know, are children born from a mortal(human) and a god or goddess. I'm a son of Apollo, Greek god of healing, prophecy, poetry, and archery, hence why I'm in the infirmary. Demigods aren't really safe in the mortal world, too many monsters(and when I say monsters, I don't mean the imaginary ones under your bed or in your closet from when you were a small child)."

Aster donned a look of understanding and nodded once Will had finished.

"Any idea who yo-" Will was cut off by a pop followed by a folded piece of paper falling onto Aster's lap from nowhere.

Aster quickly read the short note then got up and started running. Will tried to follow, but Aster had lots of practice from running from Dudley as a child when him and his gang played 'Harry Hunting'.

Aster was deep in the forest when he finally stopped running. He slowed down and walked until he met the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean. He turned around and saw a GAINT tree with an even bigger, elaborate treehouse on it. It looked dangerously near the cliff, but Aster knew from experience(the Burrow[and the knowledge transfer])that it was very sturdy due to the use of magic.

He made his way into the house and found the master bedroom where he quickly fell asleep.

**Word Count: 427**

**Translations: None**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but I wanted to post something as a little birthday gift for me, you all just happen to be lucky enough to benefit as well.**

**Pairings: [Main:] Nico D./Harry P./Will S.; Luke C./Percy J.; [Side:] Frank Z./Leo V./Hazel L.; Piper M./Reyna A. R. A.**

**Warnings: Mpreg(later), Slash(sort of), good!dark side, Dumbles, Weasley, and Hermione bashing, bad language, (don't know if this is really a warning)no smut or lemons, though maybe some innuendoes, Fatherly!Voldemort, motherly!bellatrix, abusive!dursleys, hermaphrodite!harry, sweet!adorable!harry, sub!harry, sub!percy, bad!annabeth, good!luke, crossover pairing, abusive!gabe, abused!percy, slightly ooc!will(sort of)**

**Request:**

**SERIOUSLY, I NEED OCs. First five to fill all of the requirements, gets input on a chapter and that chapter dedicated to them.**

**Requirements:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Creature/Godly parent**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Relation to Aster(and how they met)**

**Backstory(this doesn't have to be overly complex, someone last time just gave me that the person was Lily's older brother. I just need something I can work with.**

**Second Request:**

**Should this story have an epilogue, or a sequel? Should I make this a trilogy? I need input now so I can build up the story to reach any of those points.**

**Thank you all,**

**ARK(yes, I changed my name, because I'm awesome)**

**Post Script: I give the requests so I can have and write more ideas sooner. If you want me to update, do NOT demand it, answer the requests**

**Post Post Script: If you're on Wattpad, the picture is the master bedroom(on the bottom)and some choices on how you can imagine Aster's tree house(I imagine it as a combination of them all...)**


	5. Chapter 5

Aster was quietly wandering the forest near his treehouse, pondering what his new life would be like here when an arrow came flying past his head. He looked up from where he had been admiring some blue flowers to see two blonde boys, both with grey eyes, but was slightly taller then the other.

The taller one gave off a sense of familiarity, though Aster couldn't seem to pinpoint exactly from where the familiarity came. All Aster knew was that he had at one point been comfortable and trusting of this boy, he didn't recall when or where, but he opted to ponder over his past later.

"Sorry! We didn't see you there!" The shorter boy called and Aster just nodded in acceptance then turned back to his flowers. They were extremely interesting and seemed t glow when he cupped their petals in his hands.

"I'm Malcolm and this is my idiot brother, Oliver, sons of Athena." Aster jumped, startled that the two boys had come over to him to introduce themselves.

Aster looked around desperately for anything to write his name with like in the infirmary. He hated speaking to strangers, but he knew it was extremely rude not to introduce yourself after someone else has just introduced themselves. When Aster couldn't find anything after a couple of moments, he finally whispered,"I'm Aster." he said nothing of his parent, which slightly confused the two sons of Athena, but they eventually shrugged it off as him being unclaimed.

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous in the woods for newbies." Oliver questioned, his face taking on a puzzled expression.

Aster decided it wouldn't be too rude to start ignoring them now, but instead of going back to the flowers(which he made sure to remember to come back and check out later), he started to head back to his new home. As he made his way through the undergrowth, he noticed the boys following him. When he finally got to the vines that blocked the tunnel that led to the treehouse**(think similar to Tangled)**, he swiped it away and quickly ran through, hoping to all hope that by some miracle the brothers would leave him alone.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side today. Malcolm and Oliver had followed. Aster sighed to himself and decided to completely ignore them and continue into his tree house, where he proceeded to pick out a book called _The Truth Behind the Lies_, which was a book about the Dark Arts and the truth instead of the lies the Light fed to children.

Malcolm and Oliver had followed him inside and finally figured out that Aster was trying to ignore them(for being so book smart, they were really bad at reading people. Besides their curiosity got he best of them). They looked questioningly at each other before shrugging and turning to the small teen and asking if they could read one of the books(as in this part of the treehouse there was a lot of bookshelves filled to the brim with books). They both chose a book and sat down on a separate sofa from Aster's blue one thread. They became so engrossed in their books, they didn't notice when Aster snuck away to his room to grab his photo album to see if that had any answers as to where he had known Malcolm from.

He looked through the first few pages which had pictures of him with Lily and James or one of the Marauders as a baby. He finally got into his childhood, which only had a few pictures taken by one of the rare friends he had's parents. He finally came across a picture of him with a little blonde boy. They were reading a couple of thick books by a lit fireplace. Aster eagerly took out the photo from its plastic slot and tired it over to see _'Me and Chay; Christmas 2006'_ written in his own sloppy, seven-year-old handwriting. It all came flooding back to him.

He had had a best friend when he was six until he had had to leave for Hogwarts named Malcolm Chaise Mens. A smile spread over Aster's face as this finally sunk into his mind and he shot up, photo still in hand. He barreled down the halls and stairs to the main sitting room and jumped on his oldest friend with a yell of 'CHAY!'.

Malcolm caught the flying boy and finally remembered those sparkling green eyes, having not recognized them before due to remembering them hidden behind thick, round glasses. He hugged Aster to him as he felt happy tears slip down his face and felt Aster's own tears making his shoulder as they weeped together in joy. Malcolm, when finally composed enough to summon any words, whispered,"Harry." into the younger boy's ear.

When they finally pulled apart, they saw Oliver giving them an odd look and Aster began giggling to himself, Malcolm only smiling.

"What the Hades is going on, man?" Oliver asked Malcolm, giving them both a puzzled look.

"Harry(or is it Aster now?)and I were best friends before I moved here. He disappeared a year before I moved. What happened?" When Malcolm stopped his brief explanation to his brother, he had turned to Aster.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Aster said softly, giving him a gentle smile as he slid off of Malcolm's lap where he had been sitting after landing on his old friend and weeping on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I've seen a lot of weird stuff." Malcolm countered with a smirk.

That was how Oliver ended up in the middle of the woods with his brother and his brother's crazy best friend astray explained the happenings of the past six years they had spent apart.

Once the explaining was over they were all laughing together as they went out to the stream to splash around in a good-natured water fight. Aster, of course, won, as neither wanted to hurt the delicate boy, who had magic and used it to his advantage. The brothers just couldn't bring themselves to harm the seemingly innocent hermaphrodite.

Eventually they ended up back at the treehouse, Aster having already dried them all with his magic. They ended up back in the sitting room curled together in a warm blanket on the blue sofa, quietly talking to each other and drinking some awesome hot chocolate Aster had made them.

They ended up falling asleep in that position: Malcolm and Oliver curled around Aster with small smiles gracing all of their faces.

**Word Count: 1087**

**Dedicated to: May a Chance**

**Translations: Mens-Mind**

**Language: Latin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds or characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or Harry Potter. I make no profit from writing and posting this story.**

**Pairings: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace; Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter(Aster Magicae)/Will Solace; Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson**

**Request: Let me know your thoughts in the comments/reviews.**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I've been trying to make this chapter run smoothly and I finally did it! I'm so proud of me! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to update more frequently, but school is coming up, so... I'll try to post the first day of school so you, my loyal subjects, have something positive in your life on that dreadful day.**

**Hope your day is filled with smiles and laughs,**

**ARK**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month since Aster had come to Camp Half-Blood in that time he had not ever been into the actual camp itself, having everything he needed in his treehouse and having human contact in the form of Malcolm and Oliver. They had finally convinced him to leave his home and go into camp to meet some of their friends.

Aster was nervous to go back, but this past month that he had spent with only his friends, had helped his confidence, even if only slightly. He was proud to say that he was confident he could be around a small crowd without freaking out, and could even have a short conversation with a stranger. He could only imagine the progress he would make when he came out of his shell and into the rest of the world. For now, though, he would just stick with conquering Camp Half-Blood first.

Walking in to camp from the forest got him a few strange looks, but most campers just brushed it off as Malcolm showing a new kid around, which wasn't really inaccurate. Aster's two friends showed him around a bit, jus the typical things: the lake, cabins(even if he wouldn't be staying in one), archery range, climbing wall, and finally the Big House, where he was introduced to Chiron.

When the little camp tour was done, Aster was lead to the Athena cabin, where he met some of Oliver and Malcolm's friends. They were all really nice, and Aster immediately hit it off with Leo and Percy, who all began to share embarrassing stories about the others, Aster some about Malcolm from when they were younger(such as 'The Spider Incident'. Don't even ask*)and Percy and Leo pitching some of their own Malcolm or Oliver stories(i.e. 'The Fangirl Incident'. Again, don't ask). It was fun, but day was slowly giving way to night and Aster didn't want to walk through the forest after dark, so he had to head out.

When Aster had finally made it home safely, he collapsed into bed and fell asleep, curled on top of the covers as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-_-_-A DAY IS DONE AND A NEW ONE HAS BEGUN-_-_-

Aster was woken this morning by a pounding on his door and some incessant yelling. He looked out his window and stared at the ground where he could recognize two heads of blond hair, a mass or deep brown curls, and a curtain of bluish-black hair, extremely similar to his own. He yelled down to them to just come in and that the door was open(sometimes *cough*most times*cough* his friends were utter idiots, especially for the two sons of Athena).

The boys all looked confused as they heard a female voice calling for them to enter. Of course, Aster had always had a feminine-lilt to his voice, but nothing too excessive. Aster also noticed this and looked down then let out a scream so loud everybody at camp heard it. He had boobs and more curves than usual. What the hell? He hadn't wished to take on his female form.

Aster attempted to wish himself back to normal, but it unfortunately was not working this time. Aster ran downstairs quickly and saw his friends standing in the entryway. They stared at him for a moment before the room burst into chaos. Percy and Oliver were asking who she was and what she was doing in their friend's house, Leo** started hitting on her, and Malcolm asked why he was in his female form before smacking the back of Leo's head.

"I am Aster, guys. I probably just accidentally turned myself into my female form while I slept and can't seem to turn myself back..." Aster blushed and rubbed the back of her(?) neck, embarrassed.

"Oh. You should probably go see Chiron about that." Oliver suggested and the others noddedin approval, though looked a bit uncertain if the suggestion would just go through when ear and out the other like usual when they tried to suggest Aster go into camp.

"I don't know, maybe. I really do have to go there some time... Okay. I'll go just let me get changed, I bought some clothes just in case I ever did end up turning into my female counter part," Here Aster looked at them as if they should be doing something. They looked at each other and shrugged in confusion. 'Boys really are clueless.' Aster continued with a shout,"That means you should all GET OUT!"

The boys quickly scrambled from the room and Aster glared for a moment at the closed door before sighing and turning to his/her closet to find some clothes. She walked over to the doors which were embedded in the tree and opened them with a flourish. She walked to the back and found the boxes that she kept the female clothes in. She went throuhg them until she found the perfect outfit***.

"Come on. We don't have all day, boys." She smirked at them and twirled around and started determinedly towards the boys anxiously following behind her.

***: I had this experience at camp the summer between seventh and eighth grade that involved an idiot boy who had a spider on a stick that he stuck in mine and my friends' faces, then when we flinched, he turned to his friends and said 'It is true: white girls are afraid of spiders', so then I ripped my shoe off my foot, turned around, and swatted at the stick, trying to kill the spider, but only succeeding in making the spider go flying into a different girl's hair. I didn't feel too bad, though, because she was one of the girls who had bullied one of my friends(who was literally the sweetest girl ever). All of this ended in both of us yelling some things and me walking away with a certain finger in the air(dramatic, I know, but I'm a mega drama queen, so whatever)... Anyway, I kind of really like this scenario to use in a fiction book, and I've been meaning to for awhile, so yeah, you can put Aster and Malcolm in whichever roles you want in your head or whatever, though I personally put Aster in my friend's place and Malcolm in my place. I love looking back on this now because it was the first time I ever really stood up to a bully, and I think even just thinking of it gives me courage to be as awesome as I truly am every day.**

****: Okay, so Leo IS already in a relationship with Frank and Hazel, but I just couldn't help adding a bit of canon Leo in here, even if I do make almost all of the characters I write extremely OOC, Leo will forever be attempting to be a lady's man in my mind.**

*****: Link to the Polyvore collection for this fic: www . polyvore cgi/collection?id=4685677**

**Word Count: 1375**

**Dedicated to: Queenofdarkness2401**

**Translations: None**

**Tags/Warnings: See former chapters**

**Pairings: See former chapters**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. If I did, this all would have the possibility of being canon, but at the very least, Harry would be gay, mpreg would be a real possibility in the wizarding world, and the darkside would be the good guys.**

**Request: Forgive me for taking so long? Please? *epic puppy dog eyes***

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I've been meaning to update forever, but life has been crazy and I've had a bit of writer's block. Idon't usually plot out my stories before I write them, I just go with where my brain takes me, and this sthe result. Don't worry, my loyal subjects, I am working on this at the moment. Other than the writer's block, I also got a job recently and I'm in freshman year of high school, so everything is kind of hectic as I have mainly core subjects(If you don't know, core subjects are: science, English, math, and social studies), and two of those are adanced, I know others have it worse, but please cut me some slack. Fear not, though, my subjects, Spring Break is next week, so I shall attempt to make some progres, or AT LEAST have a plot written out. Pinky swear.**

**On another note, Happy belated Easter!**

**I hope your week is filled with smiles and laughs,**

**ARK**


	7. Chapter 7

Wind blew her tousled, red locks as she ran ahead of her friends as always, giggling in delight to herself as her blue-tinted skin glistened under the hot sun. She looked over her shoulder for a moment to make sure her friends were following and in that moment she ran into something and tumbled to the ground with a yelp.

"Fuck!" The redhead yelled and rubbed the back of her head as she quickly climbed back to her feet clumsily and stumbled as she finally got up. She held out her hand to the ravenette sitting on the ground looking confused as to how she got there, "Sorry 'bout that. You okay?"

The ravenette gently took the offered hand and replied, "Yeah. I'm sorry too. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Not your fault... *gasp*... She's just problematic." A girl with curly hair appeared huffing and puffing beside the red-head.

"Yeah. I fail at life pretty hard. You new here? I'm Riley Krum! Nice to meet ya!" The bubbly girl rambled a little before stumbling and falling over just to be caught by two sets of hands and continuing, "See? I fall just by standing still! Like, what even?! Grrr!"

"Um... Okay. I'm Aster Magicae. You wouldn't happen to know a Victor Krum would you?" Aster responded.

"Oh, totes magoats, man. He's my bro! Like literally, he's my brother. Isn't that awesome?! He's the best, isn't he?!" Just as Riley finished her sentence, she jumped out of the twin brunet boys' hands that had been holding her.

"It's my cutie patooties!" She squealed and glomped Leo and Percy in giant hugs.

"I'm Kadyn Reyes-Fox, that nut's best friend." The blonde girl gestured to the other female snuggling the two black-haired boys.

"Erm. Are they going to be alright?" Aster asked looking uncertainly at the pile of trouble-makers on the ground.

"Oh, they'll be fine in a moment when Riles let's them go." Kadyn assured the other female, "Why were you wondering about Victor?"

"Oh. I went to Hogwarts and competed against him in the TriWizard tournament is all." Aster said offhandedly.

"But there were no Asters competing against him in th... Wait. Are you Harry Potter?" Kadyn asked, her gaze calculating all of the possibilities. Four competitors. Hogwarts champions missing. Black hair, green eyes. Harry Potter.

"Yes..."

"But you're a girl."

"I can change between male and female."

"How... Never mind. Do not change back into a male while you're around Riley." The blonde warned the other girl(boy?).

"Why?" The child of Magic looked at her confused.

"She will treat you like that if you are small and adorable in male form." Kadyn gestured at her friend still cuddling the reluctant teen boys in her hold. Aster's eyes widened in horror and he quickly turned back to the calm female and asked quietly about the medical tent* and scurried away.

Aster entered the big, white tent and looked around cautiously.

"Can I help you?" A deep voice boomed from a door on the side that Aster hadn't noticed (A/N: CONSTANT VIGILANCE! I'm sorry. I had to.) Aster spun and saw the source was an extremely handsome blonde man.

"Em... Yeah. I actually was wondering if I could talk to Chiron?" Aster blushed, her head dipping in hopes of hiding it.

"Oh. You would have to go to the Big House to do tha-" The man's sentence was cut off as Malcolm burst into the room uncharacteristically.

"There you are! You had us worried you had gotten lost or something, Aster. I mean, Kadyn told us you had come here, but we didn't know if you might have gotten disappeared or you ran into Clarisse or, even worse, Harmonie." Malcolm said looking worried before realizing Will was there, still staring intensely at the ravenette, "Oh, hey, Will. Thanks for looking after Aster. We gotta go talk to Chiron now." The curly-haired boy wrapped his arm around the smallest being in the room.

Malcolm waved at Will as he steered Aster from the infirmary. The duo made their way toward a big, pale blue house that rose from the bottom of the biggest hill at Camp Half-Blood and overlooked the strawberry fields. They made their way up to it, the rest of the group, including Kadyn, Riley, and the two, lanky brunet boys clinging to the red-head (which seemed to be the only reason that she wasn't clinging to the two black-haired demigods among their group). They all waved as the two came up to them and Chiron came out, an eternally grumpy Mr. D trailing after him.

"Ah, a new child. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, young one." Chiron greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey, Chiron. Well, um, Aster isn't really here for camp you see, Aster is the son, er, daughter?, of Magic and accidentally turned into his/her female form and can't seem to change back. We were wondering if you could help?" Chiron rubbed his chin as he took in the information and slowly nodded to himself.

"Have you tried talking to your mother, child?" Chiron asked skeptically and sighed as Aster shook her head.

"No. Maybe I could give that a go..." Aster said more to himself and nodded before adding, "Thanks, Chiron. I'm heading back to the treehouse now. Please allow me some peace for the moment." Aster turned and left the large group who stared at each other then shrugged before everyone left to go about their own business.

* I've given up on the Big House. Rick Riordan's logic for that being the main place for medical care was extremely illogical. I understand that there is ambrosia and nectar, but come on, these are demigods. They naturally attract trouble. It's not like they all have unending reserves of the stuff, there needs to be a source and the Big House just doesn't cut it for me, so I'm taking this from the movies, even though I hate them with a passion.

Word Count: 969

Translations: None

Tags/Warnings: See first chapter. Me swearing it up as Riley.

Disclaimer: I fail at all of life. Do you honestly think I could own PJO or HP? No. I can't. I would fuck it up with my Slash obsession.

Dedicated to: AnimeBook's

Request: Congratulate me on making it to my fifteenth year of life as of May 16, 2016 and surviving 30 HOURS of Driver's Ed.

A/N:

HEEEYYY! So, It was my B-day on Monday and I had wanted to update then, but I got super busy. Sorry. I had a burst of inspiration, though, so be happy. I hope you all enjoyed the dialogue. I'm sorry I didn't reach the usual 1,000 word quota again, but I honestly couldn't write anymore as I felt Magic and Aster's convo should be saved for next chappie.

I wanted to explain Aster's change of character. So, I wanted to show the difference between Aster as a male and a female, his female counterpart being more open to people and kinda bossy.

Also, thanks to everyone who sent in an OC. Many hugs and kisses to you. No more characters, though, please. I have enough and am eager to write them in and introduce them.

I'm sorry about how short Will's part was and that Nico has not come in yet.

I hope you enjoyed Riley. She's basically me as a character in my own story. I'm excited to write more of her, though be assured, this story will never stray from being focussed solely on Harry/Aster.

I hope your week is filled with smiles and laughs,

ARK


End file.
